


Fitting In

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Killian are in a official relationship and they have a family meeting, Her little brother Dany is almost 2 and he adores Killian, he follows him everywhere and cries when he is going away, David and Henry get a bit - a lot - jealous- and even Emma jokes about it, Daniel he is my mine, you know... you have him for a few hours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

Dany was crying. Again. The entire family was doing their utter best to console him, but honestly, Emma knew why no one could keep him quiet, and it amused her to no end.

Killian had left only ten minutes earlier to get some extra ice cream.

"Daniel, I promise, he'll be right back!" Emma had to shout to top her brother's cries.

" _Dany_.  _want_.  _Killy_!" the two year old cried loudly, his little fists slamming against his father's chest, who looked endlessly annoyed with his son's infatuation with his son-in-son-in-law. Emma could only find it funny. Ever since Daniel had been able to walk, he'd been following Killian around everywhere. He adored his brother-in-law more than he probably adored his mother and both Henry and David had grown jealous of it, too - not that they'd ever admit that. Emma, surprisingly, had not. She loved watching Killian integrate into her crazy family so smoothly, as if he'd always belonged there.

"I know, dear, he'll be back any moment." Regina said, rubbing her temples while Robin had his arm slung around her and a grin on his face. He thought it all very amusing. "Can't you do something about that damn racket?!" she snapped at Snow, who looked distinctly not worried about a thing.

"It's his adore-the-big-brother phase. Nothing I can do."

"Then why doesn't he adore Emma?!" David yelled, bobbing his son up and down gently to get him to calm down, to no avail. His face was arched away from Daniel's mouth, who kept screaming, "DANY WANT KILLY!" very persistently.

"Because Emma is his sister. There's a difference between the relationship between a brother and a sister and a brother and a brother." Snow calmly explained, smiling at her son. "Even though Killian is not actually his brother." she added with a raised brow at David, who shut his mouth with a curt and dissatisfied nod.

"Daniel, I swear to God," Henry murmured, irritated, but didn't finish his sentence. Emma grinned as her phone buzzed. Killian had texted her.

**How much noise is he making?**

_Enough to piss off Henry, although I think he's jealous Dany likes you more than him. You best come home soon._

**Good lad. Be there in five minutes.**

Emma could practically see the giddy smile Killian was wearing now. He loved that Daniel was so crazy about him, and he loved the boy fiercely. Every time she saw him goofing around with Daniel, she ached for him to have someone like that of his own. A child of his own. And God, she wanted it, too. Maybe she'd discuss it tonight, when they were alone.

Emma offered to take Daniel for a moment, who was still screaming for Killian, his face slowly turning red. "Dany, if you stop making noise for a moment, I can tell you something about Killian. Would you like to hear something about your brother?"  _In-law._  And godfather. God it was all too confusing. But it shut Daniel up. He looked at her with his mother's eyes, wide and innocent and daring, making Emma smile. "You know, Killian is not the entire world. You have parents, too. A sister." She pointed at herself and Dany hugged her to express his love for her, warming her heart. "And a nephew who adores you." Daniel grinned at Henry, who had to strength to grin back, happy that Daniel had finally shut up for two seconds. "And he isn't yours either."

"But but Killy is coming?"

"Yes, sweetie, Killian is coming soon." Emma said, with a smile. She heard the door open, and her smile widened. "In fact, there he is right now." As she said it, Killian emerged into the living room, as usual taking Emma's breath away. He had flakes of snow in his hair, his lips were red from the cold and his blue eyes shone bright. He looked handsome and cute at the same time.

"KILLY!" Daniel literally screamed, jumping off of her lap and racing towards Killian as fast as his little legs could carry him. Killian laughed, just able to put the bags in his hands down and caught the little child, spinning him in the air. Daniel laughed excitedly.

"Hello, your Highness!" Killian balanced him on his hip with a smile and picked up the bags. Emma rushed over to help. "I heard you've been making a lot of noise when I was away." Killian scolded while he and Emma made their way to the kitchen to store the ice away. Killian placed Daniel on the counter and told him not to move forward. One look of Killian and Daniel never disobeyed. Then Killian pressed a soft kiss on Emma's hair, something he liked to do every time they spent less than an hour apart. She loved it.

Daniel and Killian talked animatedly about literally nothing, which Killian proved to be rather skilled at when it concerned a child with the attention span of a gold fish, and Emma listened with a content smile.

The family she had made her extremely happy; her son, her parents, her brother, her grandmother-by-marriage-but-marriage-but-not-really (yeah, that would be Regina, Emma preferred calling her a good friend, her mentor in magic), and especially her lover. Her one True Love. After she'd kissed him awake from his torturous sleeping curse, they'd practically been inseparable. She had finally accepted him into her heart, had finally accepted that she loved him more than anything - except maybe her son.

"I wuv you, Killy!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly, wrapping his tiny arms around Killian's neck.

Killian grinned as he lifted Dany from the counter and carried him to the living room, after muttering, "Love you, too, lad."

He handed Daniel over to his parents, and wrapped his arm around Emma's waist lovingly. Emma smiled at how to child was still trying to squirm his way out of David's arms, to get back to Killian. "Daniel," she scolded teasingly, "he's mine, you know. You can only have him for a few hours. And they are almost up." Dany pouted heavily, making everyone laugh in endearment.

"Thanks for bearing with him, Emma." David said, kissing her forehead. "We have to go now. He has to go to bed. What do you - oh for the love of…fine, go hug Killian, it's not as if you won't fall asleep until midnight." Chuckling, Killian took a squirming Dany from his father and hugged him.

"See you around, my Prince." Killian said. He was the only one who used titles every now and then. Dany always liked it.

"Buh-bye, Killy!" Dany said before smothering Emma in a hug. Of course, then he had to hug everyone, and it took ten minutes for the Charmings to get out.

"He is absolutely smitten with you." Emma said, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

Killian laughed, pulling her close and kissing her hair. "He's a wonderful lad."

Regina and Robin stood up. "Well, we've got to go, too. Roland and Little John will want to know where we are." Robin said, his arm slung casually around Regina's waist. "Thank you for the hospitality, my lady, Killian." They all hugged, that was a thing that they did now, and they left too, leaving only Killian, Emma and Henry in the apartment.

"Guys, can I go to Regina and Robin's?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure kid."

Henry quickly packed some of his belongings that he kept dragging from one house to the next and left with a hug and a goodbye. Then there were two. Emma turned to Killian, whose eyes were set on something she couldn't see, with a smile that made her heart swell. He was so happy, all the time, now that the Witch was gone, his hand was back and he had married Emma. It was a beautiful thing to see, a once broken man now happy and whole again.

Emma put her hand against his cheek, pulling him back to her. He blinked, shook his head and smiled. "We're alone." she whispered.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, his hands cupping her behind firmly. He liked to do that a lot, ever since he got his hand back. "That we are, love." He leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Gods, Emma, I can't believe my life sometimes."

"Crazy, right?"

He laughed, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him. "Aye. But perfect. I wouldn't want any other life."

Emma snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. "Killian?" He hummed. "Can I ask you something? Don't freak." He pulled back to look at her with a raised brow, inquisitive. "Would you want…a child?"

She felt him freeze in her arms, saw his brows shoot up, and prepared for the worse. But it only lasted a second, and then he kissed her fiercely. "I would." he whispered. "Gods Emma, I wish for nothing else but to be a father. I love your son as if he was my own, and even your brother, seeing as he is my godson and my brother-in-law." He chuckled at the complicatedness of their family. "But I want a child of my own. I want to be…" He nipped at her lips gently, lighting her blood on fire. "I want to be the father of your child."

Emma's face split into a huge grin, she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him passionately, gratefully. "Killian, I want it too, I want it so bad. I want your child."

He grabbed her hips, lifting her up without so much as losing breath, letting her wrap her legs around his hips and he stared up at her in pure admiration. "Then let's get right to it, shan't we?"

Emma giggled as he carried her to the bedroom hurriedly, his mind dead set on making love to her all night and well into tomorrow.

(Nine months later, they welcomed Syrena Milah Jones into the family. He would never admit it – but Killian cried like a baby when he first laid eyes on his beautiful girl. He and Emma were surrounded by all the people they loved most, and Emma felt like the Lost Girl had finally found her place in this world.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
